


The Voices Are Back

by Wolfgirl99



Series: Heroes Unnatural One Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hearing Voices, Mentions of Violence, Other, Schizophrenia, mentions of cannibalism, sorry this isn't accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl99/pseuds/Wolfgirl99
Summary: The voices are back. And she doesn't know how to shut them up
Series: Heroes Unnatural One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941799
Kudos: 1





	1. They Won't Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Wolfie here again. This is gonna be a seven part dive into the mind of a character that should be somewhat familiar? This is part of a larger narrative I've been writing for a few years now. And it repurposes old OCs of mine. Sorry if this isn't accurate to what real schizophrenia is. But trust me on this, it'll make sense in the long run.

The voices were back.

The sneering voice was telling her to rip this guy's head off for looking at her like that.

The snarling voice was telling her to rip his arm off and eat it.

The calm voice was telling her that she was just hungry.

Then there was her voice. The panicked one that was always asking "what do you want from me?"

The two loud ones would always bark at her to feed into her monster instincts. They were loudest when the full moon rose.

They weren't there before Dr. Decker took control.

The calm one would tell her sensible things. How to act, and to stop growling at every person in the room.

She doesn't remember when that voice showed up.

The sneering voice was always the loudest. The snarling voice had started quiet, encouraging the sneering one. The calm one was always getting into arguments with the others about what was best for her.

Her voice always played mediator. Out of fear, mostly.

She tried to listen to the calm one the most. With varying degrees of success.

The loud ones were never happy with that choice. Sometimes, she couldn't even tell the difference between the two.

Violence. Hunger. They never let her be. Not since Dr. Decker decided to meddle with her body more.

The memories of the lab. She can't differentiate the memories of before and after Dr. Decker most of the time.

But she remembers the first "good doctor."

Dr. Savage gave her her strength. Her claws. Her sense of smell. Just about everything.

She hated him.

Dr. Decker? She _feared_ him.

He gave her her hunger. Her anger. Her desperation.

He meddled with her body to where her heart hurt to beat in her chest.

He meddled with her mind to give her those voices.

But that's all she can differentiate between the two doctors-

The loud voices were at it again. They don't like what this man, Reginald, had to say about her _appearance._

She narrowed her yellow eyes at this old man. _Does he really think I have any control over this? My paleness, my teeth, my eyes, my pointed nose and ears? Oh, one more comment and I'm gonna-_

"Stop growling, Reyna." _Stop growling, Reyna._

She had to do a mental double take at that. Because someone on the outside said the exact same thing as the calm voice did.

She looked to her left at the girl next to her. The only girl to treat as more than a monster, a weapon, or a _pet._ What was her name? Oh yeah, V.J.

There was a hand on her shoulder. V.J.'s hand. The same girl was smiling at her.

_Without fear._

She rolled her eyes at the girl and turned back to the prick at the head of the room, talking about guards and room accommodations for her and everything. Bah! She's basically a prisoner here anyway until they can deal with Keizer's Family. What's the point in making her feel comfortable?

_It won't last,_ the hateful voice finally decided to speak up. _Even if this one girl treats you humanely, no one is gonna care about you in the long run, you monster._

_Shut up,_ her voice responded.

The fifth voice, the hateful voice, was the quietest out of all five. But she heard it the clearest. This one… this one sounded like her, only more aggressive. It only showed up when the others would agree on anything.

It put thoughts in her head. Reminding her she wasn't human. She was a murderer, a monster, a weapon. All the negative thoughts she had were this voice's doing.

She can't say it was wrong. Did that mean she had to like it? No.

And the old prick is still talking. Something about protection from a lycan-hunter?

Oh, yeah. That woman. She could take her easily.

_You could easily break her body. Rip her face off._

_No,_ her voice responded.

_You could do more than that. Consume her flesh. Stop being a piss baby and feed yourself. She deserves it._

_I'm not eating human flesh,_ her voice responded louder.

_You two shut up. Last time we encountered her, we got shot in the gut. Which ended up leading to the predicament we're in now._

_Finally, some sense!_ Her voice replied, relieved. The still healing bullet wound throbbed.

The other two conceded in agreement.

_No matter what you do though, you know the commander was right to try to kill you, Murderer._

She sighs out loud, closing her eyes. Sometimes you can't win.


	2. Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence. The loudest voice.

For once all five voices agree that someone's death is the best option.

Here. Right here. Right in front of her, in this stupid interrogation room, sat the man who did this to her. Who turned her into  _ this. _

_ This monster _ . With these long monstrous fangs. This grey hair. This pale skin. Yellow eyes. Inhuman strength. Regeneration abilities.  _ Claws that can slice and gouge through solid metal. _

Here sat the man who originally created her.

Dr. Savage.

_ And she can't do anything about it. _

Every time she tried, V.J., bless her soul, would spray her with holy water.

Yeah, the loud voices didn't appreciate that. Especially the sneering voice.

_ Kill him,  _ it encouraged.

But she remained sitting. And listening. Giving whatever information about Keizer's Family she could.

The calm voice tried to keep her anger at bay.  _ Eat the food in front of you. They went out of their way to feed you. _

_ Yeah, and they also work with the bastard who originally cut me open,  _ her voice recalled.

_ Kill him. Kill him! Cut him open and make him suffer _ , the sneering voice demanded.

_ Eat his insides while you're at it,  _ the snarling voice added.

_ He's the one that turned you into a monster. He deserves whatever you do to him,  _ the hateful voice supplied helpfully.

And boy did she want to act on these impulses.

But she sat. And ate. And glared. And growled.

All while Dr. Savage- sorry,  _ John,  _ spoke to her slowly, patronizingly. With slowly spiking animosity towards her.

She wanted to rip that smug look off his face.

All the lies he keeps feeding her to keep her here. Ha! No way in hell is there a bounty on her head. All she did was run caellum.

_ Hurt him. _

Promises to fix her? Please. She wouldn't let him near even 10 feet of her with a surgical knife.

_ HURT HIM! _

What, does he think she's stupid?

_ Yes, _ the hateful voice promised.

_ Great! Now hurt him like he did us all those years ago! _

_ Shut up,  _ her voice grumbled.

_ Gosh, why does he keep talking?  _ Even the calm voice was getting annoyed.

"Cut the crap. Even if I was to believe you about all the bad shit you can do to my life if I leave, why should I even help you," she growled out. She was growing tired of this. Tired of this  _ charade _ .

The "good doctor" started laughing.  _ "Revenge,"  _ he promised with a sadistic smile.

All five voices suddenly went quiet.

_ "Where do I sign up, then?" _

The sneering voice started cheering.


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger, it was never satiated.

Rage. Hatred. Hunger.  _ So much hunger. _

She lapped at the blood covering her hand.

All she could see through the red were the bodies of those that had once been family.

All she could hear was the snarling voice.

_ Eat. Eat! EAT! DEVOUR THEM. _

She smiled as she felt the bone snap under her fist as another experiment fell.

She bit into his neck and tore.

_ Revenge. Consume! Hurt them! EAT THEM!  
_ _ MAKE. THEM. SUFFER. _

She was suddenly airborne. Her body slammed into the wall. She could see through the red the two ring leaders.

Emma. Damon.

_ Devour. _

They were covered in blood. Damon was kneeling over the bastard she had bitten into. _ The boy's flesh still tasted sweet on her tongue. _

Emma was holding her up against the wall with her power. What was it again? Telekinesis? But for living souls?

_ Doesn't matter. It's annoying all the same. _

The sadist in front of her didn't look so cocky now that half her little entourage was dead.

The two ring leaders were breathing heavily. Arguing it seemed like. She didn't care. The one weakness she remembered Emma having was that she had to retain eye contact with her victim if she didn't wanna risk them breaking free.

And Emma had just looked away.

_ Devour. _

With a loud growl, she wrenched herself from the wall towards them. Intent to rip them apart pounding away in her head.

She was suddenly slammed into by a slender mass.

She looked down in surprise to find Selene trying to restrain her.

She kneed the snake in the gut, making the girl double over, winded. She then roundhouse kicked her, making her fly in the other direction.

Red started clouding her vision more as she heard desperate voices call out. "Restrain her! Someone!"

She knew that Emma and Damon were leaving in panic.

She noticed other bodies surrounding her. Wearing that black and blue uniform of the guards.

_ Devour! _

She licked the blood from her face with a grin. Her claws flashed. More blood sprayed everywhere as bodies fell left and right. She started stalking after the two cowards.

The snarling voice demanded it be satiated.

Carnage was in her wake. Dead bodies missing bits of flesh were strewn about. One body was ripped completely in half. Another was missing its head. Blood stained the walls and floors.

More bodies charged at her as she walked. More bodies fell dead.

She swallowed. The taste of iron and beef still fresh in her mouth.

She sniffed the air. She could detect distinct scents through the smell of blood.

Emma and Damon. The cowards were fleeing, with what seems like the survivors of her blood rage.

_ Make. Them. Suffer. _

As she was about to head their way, she caught two other scents.

Blood. Chemicals. Fear. Rage. Death.

Her yellow eyes widened. It was John and Dr. Decker.

Without even realizing it, her body turned and headed their way.

A myriad of emotions flashed through her mind. Rage. Hatred. Hunger.  _ So much hunger.  _ And fear.

She started running.

She arrived at the lab. The doors were busted off their hinges.

Rage. Hatred. Fear? Not just her fear. So much rage and hatred. But not hers?

She shook her head. No time for confusion.

She barged in, claws ready to-

John- no,  _ Dr. Savage _ was standing over a bloody emaciated pile of mushy flesh. And hitting it with a hammer whenever a part started reconstructing itself.

He was saying something to the bloody mass. Something about revenge, backstabbing, meddling.

All she could focus on was the one eye that was still moving.  _ Still seeing. _

The red started to clear from her vision.

She saw the good doctor pick the eye up. He was saying something again. Addressing the eyeball as he walked over to her.

"-lieve Experiment R3-NA deserves a treat after all you've done to her, Raymond." Dr. Savage stopped in front of her, holding the still seeing eye out. His smile was nothing but sadistic and evil.

She took the eye from his outstretched hand.

_ Devour. _

She licked her lips.

_ Devour! _

She opened her mouth.

_ DEVOUR! _

And popped the eye into her mouth. Chewing it like a piece of candy.

The snarling voice went quiet, finally content, happy,  _ full. _

The red completely cleared from her vision. The smell of blood suddenly didn't smell so sweet.

She turned to the good doctor to ask something when she saw him suddenly strike a match.


	4. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from the voices controlling her every move. And a new assignment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this one. Took a while to actually think about how I could move forward to the next plot point. Anyway, enjoy!

_ Ugh. Meetings are so boring. _

Well, the sneering voice wasn't wrong.

That's the problem with having the attention span of a hyperactive pink pony (you can't prove she watched it). Unless something interesting happens that demands her attention immediately, she loses focus. In all her 55 years of life, her attention span has only grown worse.

It was odd though. While the world constantly changed around her, she only really changed once in a while. According to John, his experiments on her from age 5 to 15 made her age at half the rate of most normal humans. It was just like that with the others too. So, while physically she was turning 55 in the next month according to the good doctor, she felt equivalent to about Misty’s age, maybe younger.

_ Maybe I could go somewhere with V.J., like that new Thai place,  _ her voice started thinking, a slight smile gracing her lips.

Another observation that came from being so old yet so young was what remained constant and what changed. Architecture was constantly changing, buildings being torn down and rebuilt. New styles, old styles. But the buildings that stood as monuments to human ingenuity remained. Tastes in art, statuary. Politics never stayed the same. Human empathy and apathy towards their fellow man was consistent, if a little sad. The environment, and how society was changing it. In a world where everything changed at an accelerated rate, the constants were something that stood out, whether good or bad.

One terrible constant was how humanity viewed her kind as nothing but flesh-hungry monsters. Her ever present enemy that kept her running reminded her of that every time she heard the term “Lycan Hunter.”

Not that she can blame the old commander, seeing how she has such a high body count...

_ Hey! Eyes up, ears focused!  _ Her calm voice nearly shouted to get her attention.

She focused back on the table discussion at hand. A pack of reclusive werewolves out in Washington?

_ Interesting. _

Would she like to be the HO’s liaison for the pack? As a sign of good will, as well as to help provide the protection the pack is requesting? Of course she would!

“Oh, and take John with you.”

The snarling voice immediately started protesting.

“Oh, and I should be expected to bring Murlo as well, hmm?” Her tone dripped with sarcasm, barely keeping the growl out of her voice.

John looked delighted beside her. “Oh, most definitely! My notes have been outdated since the 30’s, so this will give me the best chance I have to update them on modern werewolf dynamics, especially in packs! And of course we’re taking ‘The Wall’! We’re a trio, my dear…” John started rambling about all the good this would accomplish for him personally.

_ What about my birthday?  _ Her voice was petulant. Whiny.  _ What about V.J.? _

_ We’ll still get one,  _ the calm voice tried to reason.  _ Maybe not with her, but with people just like us! _

_ It’s gonna suck as long as we got the Good Doctor with us…  _ The snarling voice sounded real unhappy.

_ And the fucking brick wall of a man, _ the sneering voice chimed in unhelpfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
